


1001 Nights of Pleasure

by PinkRambo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Harems, M/M, Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: Harem AU for Overwatch. Pretty blonde new acquisition upsets the delicate balance of the Harem. "“His experience limited, and he will have to be trained heavily.” The Harem Mother called out to the Sultan who tilted his head and moved Jack’s face this way and that. “I know mother, but...he’s beautiful. More beautiful than I’ve ever seen.""EDIT: http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/post/152438070580/the-r76-fandom-is-so-kind-to-me-i-mean-look-at-all





	1. Jamila

**Author's Note:**

> Bless the Reaper76 Discord, and one of our Admins for BEGGING me to write this. Very much based around lovely Romance novels based in this time and situation. It will be very much involved in the romance aspects. Please understand it is FICTION. SEXUAL SLAVERY IS NOT OKAY. 
> 
> Title Translation: Beautiful (Arabic)

The first sensation Jack registered was the stark coldness of the water against his heated skin. The next was the very oppressive heat, something he was distinctly not used to. It clung to his lungs, his skin. Everything was too warm, the stones he lay on, the bodies around him. He remembered little, and wished he could remember how he had come to be here. Everything ached on his body, a sure sign that he had been out in one position for a long time, but specifically a lump on the back of his head, which spoke to being knocked out. He rubbed his face, feeling a fairly substantial helping of stubble on his cheeks.   
  
A shiver of fear ran down his back as his blue eyes opened up to the guards that came in along with the owner. She was a short woman in a purple burka, and a white veil. He understood little of her quick Arabic, and merely caught her name: Sombra. But he was able to piece together the majority of what was going on when only the extremely burly or the very beautiful were collected, and cleaned up. He was collected and was confused when he was put in with the others who were deemed beautiful, shaved and relatively pampered.    
  
" _ Ah, mon chéri tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se passe ? _ "   
  
"No, I have no idea." He could understand french but not speak it.   
  
"Sombra, she's selling us to the Sultan. Assuming he wants us for his Harem."   
  
"But I'm a man?" Jack was eternally confused. Wasn't the role of the harm to create children for the Sultan?   
  
" _ Oui chéri _ that you are. However, this Sultan, he's into both sexes, so Sombra collects not only pretty women, but beautiful men as well. And you  _ mon amie _ , are very handsome indeed."

Jack flushed softly and shook his head. He didn’t believe her. But she was the first english speaking person he had encountered. “How long have you been here?”

“In this place? Mere days. In this country, years. I’ve just recently been released from a former master. He was not...the most ardent of lovers, but he was at least fair and amiable. His wife didn’t like me, so she sold me back to Sombra, whom her husband had bought me from to begin with. The one before him was a pig.” 

So this woman was a veteran. She moved with grace, like a spider, and had the air of a woman sure of her attractiveness. “What’s your name?” Jack asked softly. Her hair was being braided, and she smiled at him.

“What I’m called now may not be what I’m called later. But you can call me...Amelie for now.” She gently patted his shoulder, and ran her thumb running comfortingly against his jaw.  _ “Et mon chéri, ne pense même pas à t'échapper. Tu seras sévèrement puni si tu te fais attraper, et tu te ferras toujours attraper.” _

“Do you not miss your old life Amelie?” He leaned into the touch, because it was comforting, and seemed safe.

“Some days, but I’ve been very lucky with my owners. Please understand  _ mon amie. _ You must impress the Sultan. It is said that he is the most...caring of all the masters you could hope to have. He will rename you if he sees fit. But what is your name now?”

“Jack.” He said softly as she was led away to be made up and dressed. He was patient, but terrified, the heat keeping him weak and pliant. When she was brought back out, she was dressed in purple harem pants and a top to match it. It was all covered by a sheer chiffon of the same colour. Jack was slightly impressed by the transformation, but he was soon distracted when he was pulled in, and every inch of his body checked over, making sure there was no hair. Anywhere. A small accent of dark blue eyeliner was applied, blush to bring out the blue of his eyes. His lips were glossed, but not painted. 

His vest seemed to be a flat black, but when the light hit it, it revealed a shine of blue. It was very beautiful, and the hip hiding pants that went with it were the same. Around his wrists were the same fabric, like a pair of shackles. Thin strands of chiffon connected the shoulders of the vest to the wrist fabric. Chiffon in Navy from the top of his thighs, loosely falling down to his ankles, till the fabric was collected by the same flat back fabric around his ankles. 

Feet were in flat shoes that would be good for walking. Without another word, a black chiffon covering was tossed over his frame. Yes he was strong, but his fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes all were too precious, and too expensive here to be subjected to the rigors of the sun. They were transported by a closed cart, Jack sitting next to Amelie, and trying to stay relaxed. Oddly he was rather calm considering he had been kidnapped and sold to slavery, but if the Sultan was like she said, then he couldn’t be that bad...right?

There were a few pauses, but no one came to get them out, so Jack could only assume that they had met other traffic, or a check point. All around him was a language that he didn’t know, and felt scared of because it was unknown. His hands were shaking, and he glanced over at the purple clad french woman next to him. The fear was so apparent that she reached out and put her hand over his, mummering to him in french. It was comforting, more than the Arabic that was being spoken around them. He focused on her words, and a breath shuddered out as his hands stopped shaking. 

“You will be okay Jack. Just breathe, and do not spoke unless spoken to. You will be okay.” Those words were like a signal as the cart stopped, and all of the ones brought to the palace for the Sultan were led from the cart and ushered into a room furnished sparsely. Amelie kept her hand on Jack’s for his comfort, not hers. She was sure that Sultan would be impressed with her skin, so translucent it was nearly white. Even with her years here, the sun had been unable to touch the whiteness of her skin. 

For an hour they waited, none of them talking. Jack tried to just breathe and remember that everything would be okay. He knew that there was no rescue coming. He was a single, family-less bachelor, and once he entered a harem, no one would come looking for him because there was no one to care. A tall dark skinned woman, came into the room, and her eyes ran over all the covered options. Her brown eyes zeroed in on the pair standing next to each other, still holding onto each other’s hands and shook her head. That usually denoted siblings, just like those foolish Asian brothers the Sultan had recently bought. She crossed her arms over her ample chest, and wrapped a hand around her braid that was hanging over her shoulder. A sharp order was snapped out, and everyone who had been sitting was now on their feet. 

A series of smooth and calming Arabic was spoken, and Jack glanced down at Amelie for translation. She didn’t give one, and just held onto his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Everyone started to shuffle towards the woman. Amelie pulled him after her gently, and they were led down a long hallway to where the Sultan was waiting to look at them. Jack could feel sweat starting to drip down his back, and it wasn’t just from the heat of the country. 

They passed a few guards who stared straight ahead and not at the people walking towards them. A large burly man with a scar over one eye was standing in front of the door, and next to him were two skinny men wearing the typical eunuch clothing. As they walked by them, the chiffon coverings were removed, and they were sent into the plush room that spoke of wealth unimaginable. Lounging on the cushions in all his splendor was the Sultan, a dark toned man with black facial hair, and a few facial scars. Clad in loose pants, and no top, wearing gold necklaces, and rings with rubies set in them. He was a handsome man, and Jack wasn’t sure how he would be selected with all the other beautiful women and men around him. 

In the man’s hand was a tumbler of liquid, and he slowly sipped it as he got up to his feet, looking carefully at all of the options in front of him. Sweat was still running down Jack’s back, and it was giving his softly tanned skin a rather healthy shine, like he had been oiled up before hand. Amelie was in her element standing next to Jack. “He’s looking to buy two new additions to his harem at this time Jack. If you catch his eye, you will live in the lap of luxury for the rest of your days.” Her softly accented voice whispered. 

The Sultan took his time, with the Harem mother watching just as closely to what the Sultan was choosing. Arabic flowed from the Sultan’s lips, and was replied to by the Harem mother. Finally the man was at Amelie, and looking over her. He spoke to her, asking her questions, gently playing with her hair. Her replies were fluent in response, and she smiled easily, and seductively at him. He smiled back at her, those lips pulling up in pleasure for the first time since they had entered the room. 

Finally he was in front of Jack, and speaking to him like he could know what was being said. Amelie was kind enough to keep her eyes down, and whisper the translation to Jack. The Sultan glanced at her, and she explained in Arabic that Jack didn’t know the language. Jack’s chin was tilted up till he met the Sultan’s eyes, and he smiled softly at the man trying to entice him with his unsure motions. 

_ "His experience limited, and he will have to be trained heavily.” _ The Harem Mother called out to the Sultan who tilted his head and moved Jack’s face this way and that.

“ _ I know mother, but...he’s beautiful. More beautiful than I’ve ever seen.” _ He responded, before pointing at Jack and Amelie as the pair he wanted to be his. The rest were shuffled out, more disappointed than Jack had seen anyone. Jack and Amelie were led towards the Harem, and Amelie wrapped her arms around Jack with a smile. “You did it  _ chéri.  _ You have caught his attention. Now the real work begins.”


	2. Tadrib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is trained in all things, specifically the language. 
> 
> Title Translation: Training

_ “You did it chéri. You have caught his attention. Now the real work begins.” _

She hadn’t been kidding. Within moments of them entering the Harem, they were descended on by attendants, and stripped of the clothing they had come in. It didn’t take long for Jack to be properly shaved, every strand of hair removed except for his eyebrows which were sculpted better for his face and the hair on his head which was trimmed and properly styled. All around him was the same unknown language that had been spoken since he had arrived. He didn’t fight back because quite frankly using his strength against women didn’t appeal to him, and he couldn’t fight them off without hurting them. 

Amelie on the other hand was happy and relaxing in the lap of luxury. She was a very content woman, humming softly to herself while she was rubbed down, and waxed, the same as Jack. Her head turned towards him, and gave a soft musical laugh. “Ah  _ chéri, _ relax and enjoy it. You’ve just been bought by the wealthiest man in all of the country. He will treat you right, as long as you aim to please him.” 

“How many does he have in his Harem?” 

For a moment Amelie thought on it, before she turned to the attendant that was trimming the dead ends off her hair. A soft string of Arabic was spoken, and Jack tried to relax while he waited for his answer. 

“Currently Sultan Reyes has a grand total of 20 in his Harem, which considering how his father collected them, is a very low number. And he calls on all of them, so none of those thoughts Jack.” 

The blonde flushed a dark red and rubbed the back of his head. How she had known he was going to try and fade into the background he had no idea, but if he was going to be called on regardless, then perhaps it was a better idea to try and please the man instead of just trying to get himself sent away.

“And you’re truly okay with this Amelie?” 

“Oh Jack. What you don’t understand is that if I were to go back to France and my aristocratic life, I would be shunned for things outside of my control. It is not my fault I was kidnapped, nor is it my fault that I had to please to survive. But in that society...they do not understand it. I would be classed a fallen woman, through no fault of my own. And by that token,  _ chéri _ I am perfectly happy here. I’m still tied to one man, for the most part, and I still get to vie for his attention. I am very content with my lot in life. Especially now.” 

Jack rested his cheek on his arms as the attendants scrubbed his back getting him clean and ready for his life here. But what she said gave him pause. Was it truly that terrible for women? He knew of women who were ransomed back, but never before they entered the Harem, that was true. It was always before they entered the Harem, and Jack couldn’t recall a single case of a woman being rescued from any harem. His brows furrowed in thought, and he sighed softly. 

As the pair lay there, Jack staring off into nothing over Amelie’s shoulder, and Amelie blissfully content with what was going on, the attendants were chattering excitedly. It had been years since the Sultan had brought new people into the Harem. They were curious if this meant that the Sultan would start to bring more in, which meant that they would be busier, and be able to stave off the boredom. 

The woman from before, who had directed them and had advised the Sultan, stepped into the room where Jack and Amelie were being pampered, and stood there, leaning against the doorway. Her eyes roamed over both of them, and saw the tension in Jack’s back that wasn’t going away. She rather hoped he would try to run away because then she could teach him not to. Not that that was sticking with the two Japanese boys. She huffed a small sigh and stood up straight. 

Amelie’s eyes snapped open, and she looked up at the Harem mother with a soft smile. “Jack. Jack,  _ chéri,  _ wake up.” Amelie snapped her fingers in front of Jack’s face and he started into attention, before he looked up at the rather displeased woman in front of him. A short string of Arabic came forth, and she stared expectantly at Jack. 

“She asked you if you were going to run away Jack. You better answer her. A shake of the head will suffice to communicate the answer to her.” Amelie answered. 

Jack swallowed hard, and glanced at his companion with nervousness. He had been taught not to lie, but he couldn’t promise he wasn’t going to run away either. He was a free man...or had been till just recently. But he shook his head anyway, and the woman smiled, crouching down so that she was eye level with Jack. 

“I am glad to hear this. I do not want to have to mar that alabaster skin, but if you disobey me, or the Sultan, we will be forced to. Do you understand what I’m saying  _ Iishraq?” _ She asked. Blue eyes went wide and belayed the betrayal he felt.

“You know English!”

The woman grinned at him, but it wasn’t a nice one. It was rather predatory, and a little bit feral. “Just enough to tell you that there is no hope of escaping. You will start learning Arabic now. And you better hope you’re a fast learner.” She stood up, and Jack caught of a flash of an ornamentally decorated sheath on her hip. “My name is Ana, and I’m the  _ Valide Sultan _ . You are to address me only as Mistress. Do you understand?” 

Jack nodded mutely, still floored by the revelation that she spoke english. 

“Excellent.  _ Malak! _ ” She snapped out, and a blonde haired woman stepped up to her. 

“Yes mistress?” The woman’s voice was tinted with the sounds of a European country Jack had never had the opportunity to visit, and she was demure and sweet.

Here Jack lost what was being said as the woman against switched back to Arabic, and he squirmed a little bit in discomfort. He was out of his depth here. It was a very strange sensation for a man who up until recently had been in a good handle of his life. The blonde,  _ Malak _ , was nodding at her instructions. She turned her smile on Jack and knelt in front of him. “Hello  _ Iishraq. _ I am  _ Malak. _ I am here to instruct you on how to speak Arabic as well as being assigned as your personal servant. If you permit me, I will show you to your room, and we get you situated.” 

In her hands was a robe and she held it up to him. It was black silk, like what he had been dressed in when he got there. He took it from her, and pulled it on. A glance to his right showed Amelie already gone. Of course she was...She already knew the language, already knew how things worked around here. He was a fish out of water, and she was swimming in the deep end already.

“Ah... _ Malak _ .” Jack said softly, managing to get her name correct on the first try. He waited till she turned to face him. “What does  _ Malak  _ and _ Iishraq _ mean?” He definitely butchered the one he was sure his new name was. 

Her smile was kind, and he felt a soft relief come over him because of her patience with him. She repeated the name  _ Iishraq _ over and over with Jack echoing it until he could get it right. “Well  _ Malak  _ means Angel, and  _ Iishraq  _ means Sunshine.” 

“What was your name before all of this?” 

“I used to be called Angela. It’s not far off from my actual name, so I can’t complain. Now, come along. I will show you to where the  _ odalisque  _ are housed when they arrive.” 

Jack looked confused, and so she paused and smiled at him. “Ah, right. The  _ odalisque _ are technically chambermaids, but we refer to all servants that serve the Sultan’s Harem as  _ odalik,  _ and the new additions to the harem as  _ odalisque _ . Now, please  _ Iishraq _ , follow me. I have much to teach you before you’re ready for the Sultan’s eyes.” She didn’t think so highly of herself to take his hand, but she did try to hurry him up. “There will be plenty of time to gawk later. Come on now.” 

The man followed her nearly blindly, and when they arrived at his room, it was rather plainly decorated. If this was the new arrivals rooms, he wasn’t sure he wanted to see how gaudy the favorite’s rooms were. He listened to Angela...sorry  _ Malak _ chatter on about what was going to happen over the next few weeks. Then she turned to him, and spoke in Arabic, without pause. 

His eyes twitched and he shrugged slightly. The sweet smile was back on her lips. “It’s okay Jack, it’s a lot to take in. Please, rest, and I will be back later to start your training. You must be hungry, so I will go get you something to tide you over till dinner.” With that, she slipped out of the room, the beads of the door clacking softly together. 

Out of nowhere, his knees felt weak, and he moved over to the bed, sitting heavily on the side. Hands shaking, he felt the panic starting to settle in on his chest a heavy and steady weight. Breathing was getting short, and his vision blurred out. Hot liquid slipped from his cheeks and onto his hands, slightly coloured by the eye liner still on his eyes. He was in a heavy panic as he laid down and faced the wall. His shaking wouldn’t stop, and he gripped onto the pillow for something concrete to hold onto. There was no Amelie this time to hold his panic at bay, and he was trying to hold onto his sanity.

Breathing exercises didn’t help as he felt the heated air pull into his lungs like a foreign substance. He was quaking with fear, because he was alone, knew next to nobody, and would now have to explore a side of himself he wasn’t even sure existed. As far as he knew, and had been taught, liking men was akin to committing murder, let alone actually...having sex with them! He was surrounded by a strange language, and he was going to have to learn so many things in a short time. And the clothing! It left NOTHING to the imagination. 

He couldn’t find a single good thing about this. He wasn’t Amelie. He didn’t know what he was going to do, hell he didn’t even know WHAT to do. In an attempt to calm himself down, he started to speak softly. “My name is Jack Morrison. I am a free man. My name is Jack Morrison. I am a free man.” 

The litany sounded hollow, but they were starting to calm him down at least enough that he could roll over and look at the room he was to call his. He sat up, and breathed softly, clutching the pillow to his chest. The room had a two chests, one large, and one small. He was sure the smaller one would contain jewelry and the larger one clothes. In the center of the room was a short table, and around it was strewn pillows for sitting. On the table was a small bowl, empty. The floor had a few rugs, clearly of the Turkish design. The bed was sturdy enough, and plain. Sheets were soft, and light, since it was the middle of the summer wherever they were. 

He laid back down at the ceiling and sighed softly before he started to hum. Anything to keep away the clawing hands of panic. Slowly the man drifted off to sleep, the warm air lulling him into slumber. 

When  _ Malak _ returned, Jack was curled up like a child, and asleep. She was nearly loathe to wake him up, but the scent of food brought him out of slumber, and rubbing his eyes, smudging the eyeliner more. She felt for him, but she also knew that he would have to adjust and the faster he adjusted the better it would be for him. 

She brought the tray to the table and set it down, gesturing for him to kneel across from her and eat. He did so, moving slowly as he was still waking up from his nap, and sat cross legged across from her. He reached for some of the food, and she lightly tapped his hand, telling him what it was in Arabic. She didn’t allow him to eat until he could pronounce it correctly. And that was how she taught him the language, pointing things out to him as they went and forcing him to speak the language. Though there were many there that used to speak English, no one was allowed to talk to him in it, even Amelie.

The one time  _ Valide Sultan  _ had caught her talking English to Jack, she had punished her so quickly, Amelie wasn’t sure what had happened. She didn’t avoid Jack, but after a stern talking to to accompany the punishment, she didn’t speak a word of English to Jack again. He floundered, like a fish out of water as he tried to learn everything. But he was at least soon able to float his way through most conversations, stumbling, and halting, but learning. He was making progress. 

All while he learned the language, he was taught how to dance (he didn’t know how before, and even after being taught still had two left feet), how to seduce the Sultan, what the Sultan liked, and didn’t like. He was gifted clothing, and jewels from the Sultan, in colours that complimented his skin, his eyes, his hair. In the weeks while he was training, Amelie was called to the man no less than 6 times. This, apparently, caused a problem with the  _ Gözde,  _ or so  _ Malak  _ told him. The  _ Gözde _ was a tall man, scruffy in appearance, and a little...on the huskier side.  _ Raei albaqar _ was his name, and he had been here for years. A captured American from what he had been told by  _ Malak.  _ Jack was learning the hierarchy of the Harem as well as everything else. It was a lot to take in, and there were random quizzes from his servant as the days wore on to make sure he was retaining the information.  
  
He had been in the harem little over a month, when one afternoon shortly after lunch,  _ Malak _ came running to him, excited. “Oh  _ Iishraq,  _ it’s wonderful! You’ve been called before the Sultan! This is fantastic! You’ll no longer be an  _ odalisque!  _ You’ll be moved up with the other  _ Ikbals! _ ”  _ Malak _ was so happy, but Jack was full of dread. How was he supposed to woo a man he wasn’t sure he was attracted to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chéri - Darling  
> Iishraq - Sunshine  
> Malak - Angel (Angela)  
> odalisque - Chambermaid (Though within this verse it's the new arrivals to the Harem)  
> odalik - Harem Servant  
> Raei albaqar - Cowboy  
> Gözde - the Favorite  
> Ikbal - the Fortunate  
> Valide Sultan - Mother of the Sultan


	3. Tajil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's not quite ready, and Gabriel's willing to be patient. For now. 
> 
> Title transation: Tajil - Reprieve

He woke up with a soft hand stroking over his stomach. The heat was enough to have made Jack pass out, the poor boy still not used to the excessive temperatures here. “Ah  _ Iishraq _ you’re awake. How nice of you to join me. You had me concerned for a while there when you wouldn’t wake up.” The silky voice of the Sultan was in Jack’s ear and his eyes snapped opened. He recalled barely eating despite  _ Malak’ _ ’s urges that he should eat. He let her prepare his face, lay jewels around his throat, the pants, the vest, the shoes. Everything matched.

But the room he was led to didn’t have much in the way of moving air, not like the Harem did, and Jack was immediately assaulted with oppressive heat, and once he had sat down, the lack of food he had consumed, with a silly thoughtlessness on his part of not having enough water, had caused him to slip from consciousness. “Mmm I’m sorry Sultan. I’m not used to the heat…” He said softly, face flushed red from the heat and the lack of propriety. 

“You will grow accustomed to it soon  _ Iishraq.  _ I can’t have you passing out on me every time I ask for you.” The Sultan leaned back his hand trailing up Jack’s chest again, from where it had rested against his stomach. The touch was soft, light. The blonde bit his lip and moved his body against the Sultan’s finger tips. 

“How much water have you consumed?” The sultan asked, relatively concerned. 

“Only a glass Sultan.” 

The Sultan sat up straight and stared down at him. “A single glass? Are you daft?”

“I was nervous. You asked for me around lunch time, and I just….” Jack trailed off as the Sultan clapped his hands for water for the man. 

“You foolish man. I did not buy you to watch you wilt under my sun.” He said as the servant rushed forward with a glass and pitcher of water. “And I’m assuming, in your nervousness, you did not eat either?”

“No Sultan…” 

A snap of his fingers called for food as well. Jack slowly sat up, and took the glass of water, sipping on it like it was the last water he would ever have in the world. He idly chatted with Jack about what he had done that day, learning more about the British slave he had bought for his harem. 

The food didn’t take long to arrive, and Jack was give the pleasure of being fed by the Sultan himself, who enjoyed the vision of Jack enjoying the food, despite the spiciness. Every so often, the Sultan would run his finger over Jack’s lip like he wanted to lick the taste off his flesh. The blonde leaned back on the pillows, more than sated with food and water, and the Sultan was sprawled out next to him, leaning on his elbow so that he was braced over him. 

“Now  _ Iishraq. _ You were brought here for a reason. Do you know why you’re here?” 

Jack swallowed hard and moved slightly away from him. Without the food and water to distract him, he was completely unsure what to do. He had be instructed, but being instructed and actually doing it were two different things.

“ _ Iishraq... _ Are you a virgin?” The sultry velvety soft voice asked in his ear, causing shivers to course down Jack’s back. His face flushed red, and he shook his head.

“No Sultan…” 

“Relax  _ Iishraq. _ ” The sultan could feel Jack’s tension radiating off him like a heat wave. “You can call me  _ Mastir Alhabib. _ It’s less formal then Sultan. My full name is Gabriel Jahmed Reyes, but you do not have permission to call me that. It is either Sultan, or  _ Mastir Alhabib. _ Do you understand me  _ Iishraq? _ ” 

Jack nodded, and watched the man leaning closer to him. His eyes went wide when lips were laid against him, before a hand grazed over his nipple, feeling it tighten against the pressure. He made a small noise of confusion, because it sent a thrill of pleasure down his back, but everything he had been taught told him that this was wrong.

The hand was calloused as it traversed over the alabaster skin. The stark contrast between their skin, how sure Gabriel was with his movements and how nervous Jack was. There was another noise of confusion, and Jack pulled back from the kiss as Gabriel moved down his jaw to his neck. His skin felt so damn hot, and the jewels heavy around his neck. The filmy fabric from his hips to his ankles wasn’t helping him calm down either. 

“Ah... _ Mastir Alhabib _ , I don’t...know what to do….” He said, feeling so awkward. His body was slowly coming alive under those gentle touches, the kisses. It was pleasant, but he couldn’t help his feelings of disgust that permeated what was going on. 

“Were you not instructed on how to please me?”

“Yes, but...instructions doesn’t equate knowledge...or comfort…” Jack fidgeted under the stare of the man leaning over him. 

“So you lied to me  _ Iishraq. _ You are a virgin.”

“No!” Jack protested, covering his face. “I have had relations with women before...Where I come from men and men being together isn’t...right. It’s heavily frowned upon. If not outright illegal, punishable by death.” 

Gabriel chuckled, and Jack didn’t find the sound...unpleasant. He rubbed the back of his head instead of covering his face, and Gabriel was able to see just how red the man had gone. 

“Ah, but you see, here in my country, in my palace, what I say is law. I am the Sultan, and I’m allowed whatever I please. And what would please me more then anything else, is you. I’d like to feel you writhing underneath me, moaning in my ear in ecstasy. I want you to desire my touch so much that you’ll fight for the right to be called for.” Gabriel’s voice was silk, and sweet. Jack couldn’t help the shiver at the words. They all sounded...nice. And he wanted them...but he wasn’t sure if he wanted them with Gabriel….

“You have permission to touch me  _ Iishraq. _ ” He said, as he brought Jack’s hand from his face to his chest, and covered it with his own. Jack’s touches were hesitant, and cautious. He was grappling with so much in his mind that he had no idea what he was doing. This was wrong, but it didn’t feel wrong. It felt nice, his skin warm and firm beneath the pads of his fingers. However, as he touched Gabriel’s chest, his own was being stroked, hand ghosting down his side. 

A firm hand rested on his hip, and a shiver ran down his back, his cock jumping in interest, causing Gabriel to chuckle. “See  _ Iishraq?  _ Your body craves the touch I can give you. You’re interested. Let go, and let me show you how right this can be.” Jack was still very torn, and merely buried his face against Gabriel’s skin, hoping that this would prevent him from having to answer. He wanted to find out, but damn it, he was so afraid. This was wrong! Everything he had been taught was telling him this was wrong. 

But why did something wrong, feel so good? He shivered as fingers dipped into the waistband of his pants, and his own hands stroked over the man’s skin, feeling the muscles ripple against his touch. His hips jerked up when Gabriel found a sensitive spot of his skin, and cause his body to against give a shudder of pleasure. 

Gabriel was watching his  _ Iishraq _ carefully, looking for any signs that he wasn’t comfortable. He might own the man, but he wouldn’t force him. Willing partners always yielded better pleasure anyway. The Sultan kept up his gentle, and toying touches, sliding his hand further into those filmy pants all of his harem wore. The black colour was nice, and would do until he could get some gold coloured fabric in for his sunshine. 

His lips took hold of Jack’s again, tongues slowly dueling each other for dominance. Gabriel’s hand pulled from his pants to move up again to his chest, toying with Jack’s nipples, stroking, pulling, pinching just enough to be pleasurable and cause an arch to his back. A soft whine left Jack’s throat and he shook into those touches. His hands had stopped, but started to move, mapping out the feel of the man who was causing him so much pleasure. 

Gabriel’s hand again trailed down, cupping Jack over his pants, causing the man to buck his hips up, while their mouths remained sealed against each other. Jack pulled back from the kiss, and took his hands away from Gabriel’s chest. Despite the pleasure flowing through his veins, he couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. Not yet. He needed more time. “I’m sorry  _ Mastir Alhabib  _ … I can’t. Not...not yet. Please, give me more time?” Jack asked, a pleading note to his voice. He wanted to, but with trying to learn a new language, master all the things he was supposed to remember, he hadn’t had a chance to come to terms with what was going on. At least not to the point where he was comfortable with having sex with another man. 

“Of course  _ Iishraq.  _ I prefer you to be willing. I will call on you again, and we’ll see if we can work on this together. I want you to be comfortable with me, and enjoy my company and my touch.” Gabriel replied, before he pulled back and let Jack get up. He snapped his fingers to the servant who stepped out to get the eunuch that had escorted him here.  
  
The man entered and bowed. “Send me  _ Raei albaqar. _ I wish to enjoy his company.” Gabriel ordered and the man bowed again. “Of course Sultan, right away. Come along  _ Iishraq _ , let’s go.” He said as he led the man back to the Harem.  _ Raei albaqar _ passed them with a knowing smirk on his face. No one pleased the Sultan better than he did. That was why he was the  _ Gözde. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! you didn't HONESTLY think Jack was gonna get dicked on his first call did you? Pssshhh! Remember, Harelquin romance! ;) 
> 
> I promise dicking will come. I PROMISE. <3


	4. Thaqib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns to dance....and gets some shiny new accessories.
> 
> Chapter Translation: Thaqib - Piercing

Jack entered his room feeling a sense of disappointed relief, and was met with a very excited  _ Malak. _ “ _ Iishraq!  _ How did it go?! Wasn’t he amazing?” She gushed with a large smile at him. 

The man flushed softly, rubbing the back of his head and his cheeks. “I...I didn’t have sex with him...I couldn’t do it….”  _ Malak _ looked at him with confusion.

“But you can’t say no to the Sultan... _ Iishraq _ what happened?”  _ Malak _ looked concerned as she knelt down by his table, and he sat down, with his head in his arms. 

“I...I couldn’t get past my inhibitions….He was very understanding….” Jack mumbled, but  _ Malak _ wasn’t appeased.

“Oh  _ Iishraq, _ you can’t deny him. He provides everything for you. He could take away everything, even your life.” He sat up and looked at her very concerned. “He wouldn’t do that….would he?”

“I don’t know. His father was notorious for it, but none of the Sultan’s harem has ever denied him before...I honestly don’t know  _ Iishraq... _ But you can not deny him again. When he calls for you next, you must give him what he wants. Things will not go well for you, or me.” 

He hadn’t thought about that, nor had he known that his refusal would affect others. But...he didn’t feel right, nor comfortable…

“ _ Iishraq,  _ who did he call when he let you go?” 

“ _ Raei albaqar. _ ” Jack replied and watched her visibly relax.

“Good. We can still fix this. Please  _ Iishraq,  _ you must not deny him when he calls for you again.”

“I will try…”

* * *

A few days passed, and Jack was face to face with one of the Eunuchs who was well known for his skills in dancing. Jack was sitting on the floor across from the Tibetan man who was all smiles. His head was shaved, and his forehead covered in henna markings. He was wearing loose clothing well suited for the heat here while Jack was sitting there still sweating like a stuck pig. “Welcome to your lessons today  _ Iishraq. _ I’m  _ Ainsijam, _ your specific dance instructor.” 

“How are you used to this heat….” Jack asked, wiping sweat away with the back of his hand. 

The tibetan man in front of him smiled serenely. “Ah  _ Iishraq, _ you will get used to it in time. If you are doing physical labour it takes longer. Which is why we’re going to have you dancing. It will give you a workout, which will increase your body’s heat output and help you acclimatize to the temperatures here. You will need to drink more water, and make sure you eat properly. Is everything to your liking  _ Iishraq _ ?” He asked, his voice calm, and safe. 

It was like a dam broke loose, and tears welled up to Jack’s blue eyes. His mouth closed with a soft snap, shaking his head. He couldn’t get words out, his body shaking with his attempt to control his tears. “Oh  _ Iishraq,  _ come here, it’s okay.” Jack crawled forward, and rested his head on  _ Ainsijam’s _ lap, feeling those soft hands holding onto him softly. “Shhh...Shhh my darling  _ Iishraq. _ You’re okay…” Jack’s tears fell and he sobbed in the hold of the man who was comforting him. 

His words were stuttering and he couldn’t formulate sentences. He just kept sobbing, while  _ Musiqi _ , the head Eunuch, came over and knelt next to them. “What’s the matter  _ Ainsijam? _ ” 

“I’m not sure  _ Musiqi. _ I asked if everything was to his liking, you know how I usually do, make sure that they’re okay in the head especially after their first visit with  _ Mastir Alhabib. _ ” He replied while Jack’s sobs got worse and silent, his body just shaking, tears still falling. 

“Ah...he’s the newest addition.  _ Eankbut _ adjusted well here….but she’s also had experience with Harems before. Has the training not been going well?”  _ Musiqi _ inquired with his head tilted, hair tied in thick dreadlocks to keep his thick hair under control. 

“He’s actually been taking to these lessons well...but because he’s been forced to learn the language, as well as everything else that would be expected of him, I haven’t been able to sit down with him. I know he made friends with  _ Eankbut _ , but I’m not sure who else he’s talked to, or tried to make friends with. Perhaps she will have more of an insight into him?”

“It’s worth the conversation. I will do that right away. Please keep him here, and….under control. I think  _ Mastir Alhabib _ is going to call for him again.”  _ Ainsijam _ nodded at  _ Musiqi,  _ and ran his hands softly over Jack’s back. 

“I will get him under control again.” The Tibetan man started humming softly while the other Eunuch got up and move away, heading to look for Amilie. “ _ Iishraq, _ you must calm yourself. Crying will make your skin puffy and blotchy. Then you’ll need more makeup to cover it up, and that will be bad for your skin. It’s okay to be scared, to be afraid. Everyone was afraid at some point  _ Iishraq. _ But you could have been off much worse then you are here….” 

Jack was slowly calming down with  _ Ainsijam _ ’s calming words. Tears stopped falling, and Jack sat up, kneeling in front of the Tibetan. His body was shaking, and he was trying to calm down enough to talk to him. His face was slightly puffy, and he shuddered rubbing his face, smearing the slight amount of khol eye liner  _ Malak _ had put on him that morning. “E-everyone keeps t-telling me that...but e-everyone forgets...I w-was free once...I used to be able to do whatever I wished….Go wh-wherever I wanted...I don’t know..what to do…” 

The soft smile appeared on  _ Ainsijam’s _ lips again, and he reached out to touch the side of Jack’s face. “Ah... _ Iishraq _ , I can see why you feel that way. Not all of us adjusted well. Some of us haven’t adjusted at all… A pair of Japanese boys were brought in just a few years ago. Even to this day they’re still trying to escape. And they’re punished severely every time. They’re not happy their father sold them to pay his debts to  _ Mastir Alhabib. _ ” The man ran his thumb under Jack’s eye, catching the errant tear that fell and fixing at least a little bit of the Kohl liner under Jack’s eyes. 

“You are blessed to be here.  _ Mastir Alhabib _ would never force you into something you do not want, beyond being part of his Harem. He’s very patient and forgiving, unlike his father, praise Buddha, but I think you will enjoy your time with him if you get him a chance.”

Jack sniffed softly, leaning into the touch. It was comforting, and he wanted to curl in against  _ Ainsijam. _ “But...I don’t know...because...where I come from, it’s not okay for two men to lie together...I don’t know how to get over years of those prejudices. I feel...nice when I’m with him and he’s touching me, but I feel disgusted by my reaction…” 

_ Ainsijam  _ smiled softly at the man and gave a small laugh. “I promise it will pass. Give him a chance, and you may find yourself pleasantly surprised. And, just ask him to take it slow, show you everything he enjoys. You might even find you things about yourself you didn’t know before...And since I don’t think you made many friends with the males in the Harem, as it’s very difficult to be friends with  _ Raei Albaqar _ , and  _ Tanin _ and  _ Esfwr _ both don’t care to talk about anything but escaping, knowing that you can come to me should you need...guidance. I may be a Eunuch, but I was not always one.” 

Jack sat up straighter nodding. “Of course. Thank you, so very much for this. I don’t know if I’m ready to go that far, but knowing he will be patient is a boon in and of itself.” Jack smiled, water and sad. “Please, show me what you wanted to teach me.”

“I think you will enjoy this if you take what I said to heart. Now, on your feet.  _ Eankbut _ will be joining us after I show you the steps.” Jack got to his feet, and watched  _ Ainsijam _ move around him.

“I take it that you practiced the basics from before that were shown to you?”

“Yes. I assume that I’ll be using them?”

“Very astute. Now show me how you roll your hips around  _ Iishraq _ .”  _ Ainsijam _ spoke with quiet confidence. Given something to focus on, Jack’s tears cleared up and he slowly rolled his hips as he had been taught. It was choppy and slightly stilted, and  _ Ainsijam _ had to hold back his giggles. Jack was at least trying hard then  _ Raei Albaqar  _ had ever tried. That man was lucky he he had become the  _ Gözde _ so quickly and that  _ Mastir Alhabib _ had others specialized in dancing, like the Indian woman,  _ Tanazir. _

_ Ainsijiam  _ worked with Jack for hours, showing him how to properly roll his hips, how to flex his abdomenal muscles so that his stomach flowed like a river. Occassionally they stopped for water, and one for food, during which Jack opened up about his former life. 

_ Musiqi _ joined them after the food break to give them music to practice with. Amelie joined  them, and helped jack out, making him roll his hips in time with hers. 

_ Ainsijam  _ smiled after hours of work out, seeing Jack nearly dropping with tiredness. “Keep practising  _ Iishraq. _ You are well on your way to making a great dancer. You’re already better at it then the  _ Gözde _ .”  _ Ainsijam _ ’s voice held a secret laugh, but  _ Musiqi _ out right snickered, while Amelie hid her laughter behind her hand. 

“I do believe that  _ Iishraq _ would benefit from a few bangles for his ankles and wrists, chains and threaded choins for his hips and chest. Perhaps even some piercings to really tantalize  _ Mastir Alhabib _ .” She offered.

_ Musiqi _ grinned with a nod. “That is a grand idea  _ Eankbut. _ What do you think  _ Iishraq? _ ”

“Piercings? Where?” Jack asked, sipping water like he was dying of thirst. 

Amelie, with a mischievous grin painting her lips, moved behind him, and gripped his chest, fingers moving over his nipples. “These right here  _ Iishraq.  _ Perhaps if you’re bold enough, you could pierce your shaft with gold barbells.” However all three started to laugh, as Jack’s face went extremely red in embarrassment.

“I couldn’t do that! That’s...that’s…” 

“Lewd? Obscene? Hot?” Amelie asked with a small giggle in Jack’s ear. 

“Strange….” 

“ _ Iishraq... _ It’s quite alright. You don’t have to do them….”

“I mean…” Jack looked over at  _ Ainsijam  _ who merely smiled at him and opened his hands gently. He swallowed hard before he looked over to the head Eunuch. “I could go for the nipple piercings...I’m not sold on the...other ones yet.”

_ Musiqi  _ grinned at Jack and nodded. “I can arrange that for tomorrow. We’ll get you set up with a proper massage for that too tonight. We will arrange for you to not be called on for a little longer, which works well, so that you can keep practicing. When you’re called on next, we’ll have you all properly set up, and you’ll be a fantastic surprise for  _ Mastir Alhabib. _ ” 

Later that night Jack was sprawled out on the massage tables, having his thighs and back worked over because of his work out. Amelie was laying next to him quite like their first day at the Harem a few months earlier. “Ah  _ cheri _ , you look so happy. Are you happy?”

“I...I don’t know. I’m resigned to staying here… but I don’t know if I’m happy...It’s strange to think that my happiness could be tied to a single man…” 

“It’s not all that bad  _ Iishraq. _ He even gave you a name that fits your personality. You’re a lovely person. You will make him happy, and he will make you happy too, if you give him a chance. I...I can’t say I know how it’s like for you  _ Iishraq,  _ but I promise here? You will be honoured above all others if you can break past your inhibition. He will love you, just like I do.” 

Jack’s blue eyes watched her green ones, and she smiled widely at him. “Are you sure Amelie? I...It’s a big step for me. To let go of all the inhibitions about it…”

“You’ve already taken the first step  _ amie. _ You’re getting your nipples pierced tomorrow so that  _ Musiqi  _ can decorate your chest with thin, beautiful strands of chains and jewels. You will look magnificent with them. I truly believe that you will be amazing if you can just let it go, just a little bit, and allow yourself the pleasure of his company. He’s a very experienced, and concerned lover. That I can promise you.” Her voice lilted with the sound of her soft giggle. 

Jack flushed red again. He squirmed only to receive a light tap on his shoulder to lay still. “Sorry.” Was all he replied with before he was told to turn over and sit up. He did so, and was soon handed a glass of light blue liquid. It was clear enough to be water, and he looked up with a quizzical expression on his face. The servant merely gestured for him to drink, and Jack did so. He laid back and got comfortable. Blue eyes slowly fluttered closed, but he felt that soft feminine hand in his own, grounding him. 

When he resurfaced this time, he felt a dull soft ache on his chest. A glance down showed him golden barbells that stood out against his slightly puffy nipples. He prodded them lightly and winced at the soft pain.  _ Malak  _ poked her head in and saw that Jack was awake. Smiling widely at him, she steps in. “Good morning  _ Iishraq _ . You’ll notice that they put in the piercings while you slept. It’s because you will find it very difficult to move from the bed today…” 

Her words were prophetic when he moved to get up, and suddenly felt cramps seize down his back and thighs, falling back with a groan. “Oh god it hurts.” 

“The dance training will do that. Let me go warm you a bag of beans so that we may heat the area, then we will cool it off and alternate till you can move and we can get you down to the attendants massage area.” Nothing could dim this woman’s smile, and Jack watched her with an almost horrid fascination as she bustled around. “They will take a while to heal, but you seem to be the kind who will exceed expectations. So you should be okay to dangle light jewelry from them in just a week, as long as  _ Mastir Alhabib _ does not tug on them. If you are called, I will remind  _ Musiqi _ to tell the Sultan...Although we might want it to be a surprise. So perhaps after the reveal we’ll tell him...Hmmm yes, that would be most excellent. I do hope you called soon, but not too soon.” Her soft ramblings made Jack close his eyes as he relaxed back into his bed.  
  
God please let him have at least two weeks before he was called...He wanted to practice dancing to make sure his vests wouldn’t get caught on those new piercings...Why had he agreed to this? It had seemed liked such a good idea at the time….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iishraq - Sunshine (Jack)  
> Malak - Angel (Angela)  
> Raei albaqar - Cowboy (Jesse)  
> Mastir Alhabib - Beloved master (Gabriel)  
> Ainsijam - harmony (Zenyatta)  
> Musiqi - Musician (Lucio)  
> Eankbut - Spider (Amelie)  
> Tanin - Dragon (Hanzo)  
> Esfwr - Sparrow (Genji)  
> Tanazir - Symmetry (Satya)  
> Gözde (the Favorite)


	5. Vilde Sultan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little overview chapter from our Harem Mother Ana.
> 
> Title translation: Mother of the Sultan

Two of the Harem were kneeling in front of her desk, shuddering, tears falling from their eyes. The woman shook her head, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. “When will you two learn? You can’t leave. You are here for life. Stop fighting it.” She pulled  _ Esfwr _ up over her desk, and pulled her whip back. It was a lethal kind of whip, with more tails than necessary, but she was at the end of her patience with these two. They were almost more hassle than they were worth. As it always happened,  _ Tanin _ jumped up and covered his little brother’s body.

“No, please! Don’t hurt him! We’ll…” He paused and looked down at his brother who was also crying, but nodded to  _ Tanin. _ “We’ll stop. We’ll behave. Please just stop hurting us…” Ana smiled down at them for the first time since they had joined the Harem, and put the whip down, pulling them both up into her arms. She held onto them, stroking over their hair until they calmed down.

“Remember, if you want something, all you have to do is ask. The only thing we can’t grant you is your freedom. Your lives were the payment given to the Sultan for your father’s debts. Your father knew that you would fight for your freedom. Turn your defiance towards pleasing your Sultan, and enjoying your life here.”  _ Tanin _ looked at her, and nodded.

“Of course  _ Valide Sultan. _ ” He whispered, before helping his brother to his feet. Ana pulled a cord and one of the Eunuchs arrived to take the boys out to get their backs treated and relaxed. 

Ana moved to her desk, sitting down heavily in her chair with a soft sigh. This was getting so very out of hand. Those two had been a final gift from Shahryar, Gabriel’s father, before he had passed on. The rest of the Sultan’s harem had been sold off so that Gabriel could start fresh after his father’s death. He hadn’t wanted to keep any of them. He had actually cast out all the wives of the Sultan except for his mother whom he had put in charge of his new harem. 

He had allowed her the choice of whomever she had wanted as a husband should she want to remarry, and she had declined it, but asked that the offer be left available to her. Her son was a good man, and would have given her whatever she wanted. Her attention went back to her papers in front of her, going over the reports from the servants and the eunuchs. 

Everyone seemed to be getting along well enough, except for  _ Raei Albaqar _ , but that was to be expected. The boy was too comfortable in his thoughts that he couldn’t be displaced. She rather hoped  _ Iishraq _ would take him out of his position as the favorite, but she wasn’t going to force anyone in the Harem to take him out. 

However, she knew that Gabriel would soon have to be calling on his females, as it was nearing the optimal time for them to get pregnant and give him heirs to the throne; a slightly chubby chinese woman whose manner was that of an ice queen with the Sultan, but she was the most pleasant and apologetic woman Ana had ever met.  _ Jalid _ was a sweet woman, one that Gabriel hadn’t been too keen on purchasing, but Ana had insisted, even if it was just for the heir he needed to succeed him so that he didn’t have to name his half sister. 

_ Tanazir  _ was a dancer who Gabriel had been enthralled with after he had been gifted her by a visiting dignitary. The Indian woman was beautiful if...obsessive. Everything had to be symmetrical, and even on one side as it was on the other. Given that it was an easy thing to accomodate, Ana wasn’t too upset about the woman’s need for it.

The newest addition to the harem’s women was another beauty, skin so pale she was nearly pure white. But she had good wide hips, and a pleasant demeanour.  _ Eankbut _ also proved to be a good addition in helping  _ Iishraq  _ adjust to his new life. Her skills in singing, her quick wit and capabilities to play games of strategy had Gabriel calling on her when he wanted to be challenged mentally. 

And _Iishraq..._ The blonde adonis. She smiled because she had never seen a man accept things as quickly as he had. _Raei_ _Albaqar_ had adjusted well, but he had also entered the harem young and not set in his ways. _Iishraq_ was very set in his ways, or had been. The harem was helping him adjust according to her reports and that made her smile. She hadn’t seen Gabriel so taken with a concubine before they had visited him a couple times and it pleased her that he was taken with this one. His happiness was the only thing that mattered to her. 

And that  _ Gözde, Raei albaqar  _ had better watch out. Young when he entered the Harem, he figured out how to please Gabriel quickly and was the most open to trying whatever the Sultan would throw his way. He was pleasant, but even years here couldn’t remove that man’s drawl. Ana’s only concern was that he didn’t care for people trying to replace him, and he might do something stupid to keep his position. 

Her attention was torn from her reports by a knock at her door. Brown eyes looked up and her face immediately pulled into a smile. “Ah, Reinhardt. Is there an issue?”

“None my darling. Just wanted to check and make sure you’ve eaten and drank something.” The large man stepped into her office and closed the door. 

She stood and moved over to him, pulled up into his arms and hugged. “I have eaten, and gotten something to drink. Have you my handsome strong guard?”

“Aye. If you have no plans, I have missed you….” 

“The rest of my afternoon is free. Did you lock the door?” 

“Always.”

The head of Gabriel’s guard and his mother was the Palace’s worst kept secret. Everyone knew, just as everyone knew Fareeha, another of the guards, was Gabriel’s half sister, but no one mentioned it. They allowed the pair their privacy, and Gabriel was merely waiting for his mother to ask to marry the man. He knew, just like everyone else. 

A note was slipped under her door while she was busy with her guard, letting her know the update on  _ Iishraq _ , his dance progress and his agreement to the piercings, as well as a small note that he would need two weeks before the sultan would be able to call on him again.  
  
This was okay, when she saw it, she would rework the schedule of concubines so that  _ Iishraq  _ wouldn’t be called on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iishraq - Sunshine (Jack)  
> Malak - Angel (Angela)  
> Raei albaqar - Cowboy (Jesse)  
> Mastir Alhabib - Beloved master (Gabriel)  
> Ainsijam - harmony (Zenyatta)  
> Musiqi - Musician (Lucio)  
> Eankbut - Spider (Amelie)  
> Tanin - Dragon (Hanzo)  
> Esfwr - Sparrow (Genji)  
> Tanazir - Symmetry (Satya)  
> Jalid - Ice (Mei)


	6. Awwal Marratan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE GETS WHAT THEY WANTED....Sorta. ;) 
> 
> With me working, I'm busy, and can only write on the bus. My phone is not an easy thing to write on. But regardless, please love this chapter! <3
> 
> Chapter Translation: Awwal Marratan - First Time

_ Iishraq _ got lucky. Business took Gabriel away from the palace and gave him some more time them anticipated. When the Sultan got back, the first thing he did was inform his mother that he wanted to see  _ Iishraq _ again. That he wanted that blonde adonis waiting in his chambers that night.  _ Iishraq _ was hastily prepared and escorted into the room by  _ Musiqi _ , who carried his instrument that he would play for  _ Iishraq _ to dance to. 

_ Iishraq _ was dressed in a dark red that was nearly black, and every time  _ Iishraq _ walked, it shifted and shimmered, the gold chains and discs glinting in the candle light. From his chest hung two thin gold chains, and around his neck was a circlet of discs that jingled and shook as  _ Iishraq _ moved. He wore a head dress, also decorated with discs and chains. His ankles were encased in bangles that gave this delicious clinking sound as he strode into the room where Gabriel was lounged against the pillows. 

However the Sultan wasn’t ready for his mouth to go completely and utterly dry. And shortly after, flooded with spit, watching the way  _ Iishraq _ ’s hips shifted and shook. Brown eyes gazed appreciatively over his form, rubbing a hand over his mouth.  _ Iishraq _ was smiling slightly, just a small little half smile, and the Sultan was rendered speechless, merely gesturing for the man to start dancing. 

As the music started  _ Iishraq _ ’s hips started to sway from side to side, discs clinking softly and hypnotically with the man’s movements. His feet moved so that he was a little bit closer to the sultan giving a small wince when the chains on his chest shifted ever so slightly putting pressure on his piercings. They were so sensitive, but he wanted to show off. He was...ready. During the weeks that the Sultan had been gone,  _ Iishraq _ had talked at length to  _ Ainsijam _ about the difference in his beliefs and where he was. He talked to  _ Eankbut _ about how best to please  _ Mastir Alhabib _ , and learned so many things, explored his own body on his own. 

_ Iishraq _ wasn’t broken, merely more accepting. And he wanted to please. Every movement of his hips were designed to bring attention to his crotch and his stomach that flowed and undulated like a wave. His arms moved around causing small clinks that drew attention. It was difficult for the sultan to focus, to stay centered on one part for long. Every movement drew brown eyes over his golden skin, and  _ Iishraq _ ’s blue eyes danced with pleasure. 

The beat of the dance drew him closer, and closer to the Sultan, who was sprawled out and lounging with a hand rubbing over his crotch, licking his lips. His concubine looked so deliciously perfect as he approached. The movements did their job, enticing and turning the Sultan on. “ _ Iishraq _ you look so handsome.” He whispered as the man was now straddling his thighs, and was right in front of him. The man waved the musician off and away. 

“I’m glad you think so  _ Mastir Alhabib _ . Ah... _ Musiqi  _ says that you can’t tug on these for another few weeks at minimum.” He warned, pointing at his piercings. 

_ Mastir Alhabib  _ ran his hands up  _ Iishraq _ ’s back, into his hair. The headdress that  _ Iishraq _ wore came off, set on a pillow to the side. Hands were soft, gentle as he removed the chain from the piercings through  _ Iishraq’s _ nipples. A soft sigh left the blonde’s lips and he shuddered with the slightly pressure finally relieved off his nipples. His own hands reached up and he gently massaged them to make sure there wasn’t any puffy swelling. Every touch of the Sultan against his skin caused  _ Iishraq _ to give a soft gasp of pleasure. 

This was the exactly same soft liquid feeling of pleasure from before, and  _ Iishraq _ gave a small hitch in breath. “ _ M-mastir Alhabib _ …” He said the name like a prayer, full of reverence, and adoration. 

“You can say no if you do not feel comfortable  _ Iishraq.  _ Your dance was...so very beautiful. You will give  _ Tanazir _ a run for her jewels I expect, with more time and practice.”

“I...I want to please you.  _ Eankbut _ has told me how wonderful a lover you are...I want to discover for myself if I could be so bold…”  _ Iishraq’s _ voice was soft, almost a whisper as if he was afraid his request would be denied or as though he were ashamed of his on desires, or if speaking too loud would break the spell they were under. 

“Oh you may be so bold.” The Sultan brought his concubine’s mouth down to his lips, tongue licking for entrance, only to find those lips opening up to him willingly. “I want you to be that bold.”  _ Mastir Alhabib _ whispered against  _ Iishraq _ ’s lips softly, before sealing them together again, pulling his blonde’s chest flush against his, hips grinding up slowly in a small roll of his hips. 

_ Iishraq _ smiled into the kiss, wrapping arms around him, before his hands trailed down to feel the firm chest of the man who owned him and his body. The Sultan’s hands were not idle either as they stroked over the soft gentle bronzed skin of his partner. Every touch was designed to inflame desire, and he was succeeding by the very hard evidence between them. A soft brush against  _ Iishraq _ ’s lower back caused this delicious whimper of pleasure, and the Sultan returned to that place every so often, just to hear it again.

The blonde had no idea what was going on with his reactions, he had never been this sensitive before, and it was making his face flush, something that  _ Mastir Alhabib _ noticed, and smiled at. He gently nosed against his concubine’s cheek, removing the circlet of discs, before moving his mouth down to  _ Iishraq _ ’s neck, facial hair scrapping softly against his skin causing shivers to rocket down his back. It felt perfect, like this man belonged there, had always been meant to be there, and would continue to give him everything he had ever asked for.  _ Iishraq _ ’s hands moved up to the short curls of the Sultan’s hair, head tilted back to give his partner the best access to the column of his neck. 

_ Mastir Alhabib’ _ s hands slid into the back of  _ Iishraq’ _ s tight harem pants, gripping at the flesh there while pulling him close. Hips shifted, grinding himself against his Sultan, and his throat now a mess of soft red marks, his hands moving down over the man’s back, nails lightly dragging in recollection of his enjoyment. “I want to have you  _ Iishraq _ . Will you give yourself to me without question, without qualm?”

This was the moment of truth and the blonde looked down at the man who was poised to let him go if he asked. Chin resting in the center of his chest, holding him close. His body was on fire, more than any woman had ever drawn from him. “Yes.” That soft breathy reply was all  _ Mastir Alhabib _ needed before his mouth was again closed over his blonde adonis, holding him close and rotating them so that he was on top. 

The Sultan moved at a moderate pace his hands moving down to the silk ties that kept those tight pants on his concubine’s hips. He loosened them up and moved down to the ankles that had the same ties. As much he would love to just rip the fabric off the man, he knew it would be more advisable to unwrap him like a present. 

He slowly slid the pants off, freeing  _ Iishraq _ ’s cock to the air, and watched the man flush with embarassed pleasure. A smile pulled at his lips, and he moved up, tongue licking up his shaft till he reached the head, and his mouth closed over it. He pulled back and laved the tip with his tongue. His eyes were fixed on the other man’s reactions, and found with a pleased hum that  _ Iishraq _ ’s face was full of lust; eyes closed, mouth open in the perfect o of pleasure. It didn’t hurt the small and sharp intake of breath when  _ Mastir Alhabib  _ had closed his mouth around his tip, or the moan that accompanied the lave at this slit. 

The Sultan pulled his mouth off with a lewd pop and was rewarded with a delicious shudder from his partner. He nosed near the base of  _ Iishraq _ ’s cock before he kissed his way back up the blonde’s chest. He stayed away from the piercings but kissed around them, enjoying the sounds that his adonis was trying to hold back. “I want to hear you  _ Iishraq _ . Please don’t deny me the sound of your dulcet voice.” 

_ Iishraq  _ tried. He tried to be vocal but wasn’t quite ready to let the man hear his embarrassing sounds. It didn’t deter the sultan as he moved his hands up  _ Iishraq _ ’s legs, feeling firm muscles that would only get firmer as he kept dancing. His one hand slipped underneath  _ Iishraq _ pressing against that tight rim of muscle gently but firmly. He could feel his partner tightening up underneath him and removed his hand. Brown eyes caught blue ones and saw the nervousness. “Shh it’s okay. We won’t. Perhaps another time. We’ll work up to it together.”

Relief flooded  _ Iishraq’s _ body and he pulled Gabriel down for a kiss. His lips moved over the other man’s, facial hair dragging softly. Mouths opened to each other and  _ Iishraq _ gave a soft sigh of pleasure, body heating slowly under  _ Mastir Alhabib _ ’s gentle and soft touches. It took some coaxing but soon  _ Iishraq _ was caressing  _ Mastir Alhabib _ just as much as he was being caressed. Whispered words of endearment were exchanged, and  _ Mastir Alhabib _ never stopped being encouraging, slowly managing to make  _ Iishraq  _ bold with his touches even to the point that the man was fondling him through his pants. 

_ Iishraq _ was surprised at the feeling of  _ Mastir Alhabib _ ’s thick erection and while he could get his hand around it, it was still sizable. He wasn’t sure that would ever fit in him. EVER. But...he was so curious. Satya and Mei had both said that  _ Mastir Alhabib _ tasted sweet, and while Amelie couldn’t confirm or deny it before he had gone to  _ Mastir Alhabib _ , she had said it would not surprise her if he was sweet tasting. “ _ Mastir Alhabib _ ...may I...uhm...put your…” he gestured to the very hard erection that was standing proudly from his hips. Good Lord above he was embarrassed by the word he couldn’t say and his face was as red as the pillows in the room. “In my mouth? Will you t-teach me h-how to please you?” 

The smile he was rewarded with was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. “Yes of course. On your knees before me  _ Iishraq _ .” he requested as he stood up. When  _ Iishraq  _ was on his knees in front of him,  _ Mastir Alhabib _ reached down and ran his hand through  _ Iishraq _ ’s hair. “Run your tongue up it like you're licking cream off a spoon. You want to get it as wet as you can. Take your time, do what feels right.” His voice was deep, pleasing and so full of patience that  _ Iishraq _ almost felt like crying. He owed some favours to people after this for helping him get here. 

_ Iishraq _ leaned forward, nose moving into the short trimmed hairs at the base of  _ Mastir Alhabib _ ’s cock. Inhaling softly, he shuddered because it smelled so damn good to him. His hand tentatively moved up and blue eyes glanced up at  _ Mastir Alhabib _ who merely nodded that it was okay. All of  _ Iishraq _ ’s touches were unsure and inexperienced but what he lacked in skill he made up in his willingness to learn and try.  _ Mastir Alhabib _ directed him, hands stroking through his hair so that he was comforted and made to feel safe. 

It took him a while, taking his time to be absolutely sure it was okay before his warm mouth closed over the tip and he gave a soft suck, a slight grimace at the strange taste of liquid on his mouth. It was strange but not entirely unpleasant. If he was honest with himself it tasted….good. So he set to work, slowly bobbing up and down on  _ Mastir Alhabib _ ’s cock, taking a little more into his mouth with every pass. His mouth was wet enough to lubricate it, and froze when he felt  _ Mastir Alhabib _ ’s hand tighten in his hair. 

“Ah  _ Iishraq _ , you’re doing great. Sorry for startling you. You just look so….amazing with your mouth stretched around my cock.” His voice was soft and reassuring and  _ Iishraq _ went back to what he was doing. It was a comfort to not be doing something wrong, that what he was doing was pleasing to the Sultan.  _ Iishraq _ kept working the shaft into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he pulled back and tried to take all of  _ Mastir Alhabib _ ’s thick length, but when it touched the back of his throat, he gave a soft gag, stopping with only an inch left to go. He gave a soft disappointed noise and blue eyes turned up to the man who was standing in front of him, mouth stretched around that cock. 

“It-it’s okay  _ Iishraq _ . You’re doing good. Just take what you can.” Pleasure was apparent on the darker man’s face and  _ Iishraq _ immediately continued what he was doing, hands exploring around what he could reach. He gave a surprised whine when he felt  _ Mastir Alhabib _ ’s foot nudging against his own hard cock. God it felt so amazing...the friction was just what he needed, shifting and nearly rutting against that foot. “That’s it  _ Iishraq _ . I want to see you cum. I want to watch your face contort in pleasure as you cum from my foot giving you what you need and with my cock in your mouth. I want to paint your pretty face with my seed.”  _ Mastir Alhabib _ ’s words were hypnotic, and  _ Iishraq _ just did what felt right, shifting against that foot to give himself the friction he needed to come. His hand moved up and fondled  _ Mastir Alhabib _ ’s balls gently in his hand, feeling them tighten up as he was moved back by the hair till his mouth left his cock with a lewd pop. 

_ Mastir Alhabib _ ’s hand immediately took over  _ Iishraq _ ’s stroking and gave a soft grunt as his seed sprayed over  _ Iishraq _ ’s face. He flinched a little in surprise when some landed on his tongue and he relished in the slightly sweet and tangy taste that now permeated his senses. 

  
While  _ Mastir Alhabib _ ’s seed hit his face, he jerked himself to completion along with him, panting as his face showed his own pleasure. Amelie had been right, he was a very patient lover.  _ Iishraq _ licked what he could off his face before reaching for the bowl of cool water and the soft small towel to clean off  _ Mastir Alhabib _ first, then himself. “Normally I would allow you to leave, but I would like to know more about you  _ Iishraq _ . Come, curl up with me on the pillows, so that I may touch you while we talk.”  _ Iishraq _ didn’t question it and moved over to  _ Mastir Alhabib _ , leaning down to half lay on his chest. They talked, of  _ Iishraq _ ’s life before the Harem, his business, his social life.  _ Mastir Alhabib _ became quite acquainted with his concubine, and what areas of his body would elicit the best sounds. That knowledge was a delight to discover, watching the man trying to control his reactions and his shudders, neither of which he did well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iishraq - Sunshine (Jack)  
> Malak - Angel (Angela)  
> Raei albaqar - Cowboy (Jesse)  
> Mastir Alhabib - Beloved master (Gabriel)  
> Ainsijam - harmony (Zenyatta)  
> Musiqi - Musician (Lucio)  
> Eankbut - Spider (Amelie)  
> Tanin - Dragon (Hanzo)  
> Esfwr - Sparrow (Genji)  
> Tanazir - Symmetry (Satya)  
> Jalid - Ice (Mei)


	7. Shay' Halu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay' Halu - Something Sweet
> 
> Another slow step towards the cusp. And there's some drama incoming for our favourite Concubine.

“Oh _Iishraq_ this is a rare occurrence!! _Mastir Alhabib_ has the afternoon free and would like to spend it with you! We better get you ready!!” _Malak_ said as she bustled around his room. “No dancing, but relaxation I believe, which would mean...ah yes here. This would be perfect.” She pulled out a light blue set of clothing for _Iishraq_ , before she moved to set out the jewelry to go with it. _Iishraq_ couldn’t help the laugh that left his lips as he got dressed in what she was laying out for him.

“ _Iishraq_ before you go...are you happy? Are you happy to be here?” She asked, holding onto his hand gently.

He glanced down at her and smiled. “Yes. I might not agree with how I got here, or the reason for being here, but yes, I am happy. It’s more than I expected of my former life, and the weather here is warm all the time, which is nice.” _Iishraq_ winked at her with a small smirk. “Besides, who wouldn’t enjoy being able to have the sultan’s undivided attention for hours.”

Moving out of his room, _Iishraq_ headed for where _Ainsijam_ was waiting to lead him to the courtyard. “Ah, _Iishraq_ you’re looking well. You’re taking to life here much better then you thought you would aren’t you?” He asked with a large smile.

“Yes, I am. It’s...a relief if I’m honest. Not having to think about what I’m wearing, what I’m eating. Being able to just relax, and enjoy life. It’s a novel and enjoyable experience.” He replied, before pulling the other man into a hug. “Thank you _Ainsijam_ , for your help. It made things...easier.” His voice was whisper soft, and _Ainsijam_ just nodded, patting his back.

“It’s not so bad here _Iishraq._ As you’ve discovered.”

“You are correct, as you have been about everything else.” _Iishraq_ smiled widely and moved after the Eunuch, being led into the courtyard where pillows had been arranged around a low table. On the table was an array of sweets, oils, and a tall apparatus that _Iishraq_ wasn’t sure was for.

And of course the Sultan, laying resplendently against the pillows, sucking on the end of a lacquered mouth piece attached to said apparatus. Drawing it away he let out the smoke with a sigh of relief. “ _Iishraq_ , come join me in partaking of the hookah.” he said with a happy smile on his face as he gestured the concubine over.

_Iishraq_ didn’t hesitate as he moved forward, sitting down next to the Sultan. “What’s a hookah _Mastir Alhabib_?” he asked with a small tilt to his head.

“Our culture doesn’t allow us to smoke except for certain types of tobacco. It’s best if smoked through the Hookah.” _Mastir Alhabib_ held the lacquered mouthpiece out to him. “We also will smoke cannabis from it to relax. There is a very minimal amount of cannabis in this mixture, and if you do not want to partake, that is okay.”

_Iishraq_ pursed his lips but leaned down and wrapped his lips around the mouthpiece drawing in a small amount and holding it in his lungs. He smiled softly before he laid back and let it out. He managed one tiny smoke ring, and gave a small giggle. Having never partaken of anything like this before, he felt languid and smooth quickly. Leaning over, he grabbed one of the dates that sat in a bowl and brought it to his lips, slowly eating it while he watched _Mastir Alhabib_ with slightly lidded eyes.

The Sultan smirked up at his concubine, and grabbed one of the candied fruits holding it up for _Iishraq_ to eat. When that mouth closed around the fruit and gently sucked on his finger, he was reminded of the times he had been using that skillful mouth in other ways. “Would you like to try and go further?” he asked softly, looking up into those deep blue eyes. He had let _Iishraq_ say no before, and was going to continue to do so. He wanted this man to come to him of his own free will, like every other person in his Harem.

“I’m still...nervous about you being inside of me…” _Iishraq_ replied, as he leaned his face into _Mastir Alhabib_ ’s hand.

“That’s okay. We still have to work up to it. Will you try having my fingers inside of you?”

_Iishraq_ still looked a little nervous but nodded. “I would like to try, yes.”

“You are a delight _Iishraq_. You know I adore you right?” _Mastir Alhabib_ leaned up and pulled _Iishraq_ down to kiss him, soft and slow. _Iishraq_ leaned down and let his weight rest over _Mastir Alhabib_ ’s chest, while the man’s hands moved over his back, slipping underneath his vest, and massaging his muscles.

He wasn’t as nervous about touching the Sultan, and _Iishraq_ ’s hands weren’t hesitating as he moved to touch the man in all the places he knew that _Mastir Alhabib_ liked him to touch. “Lay back _Iishraq_. I want you to spread your legs for me.” He whispered, as he surged up and moved his hands to remove _Iishraq_ ’s pants from his hips. On the table was a small jar of oil, and _Mastir Alhabib_ dipped his fingers inside of it, before he turned back to _Iishraq_ , and leaned forward, completely engrossing _Iishraq_ ’s vision. His concubine was laying down to look up at him, and biting his lip a little bit because despite all the time he was here, he was still a bit embarrassed when he was naked and laid out like this. 

_Iishraq_ shifted his ass against the pillows below him, before he took a little bit of initiative, and pulled _Mastir Alhabib_ ’s mouth down to his own, kissing him to distract himself from what he knew was coming. A soft gasp left his lips as _Mastir Alhabib_ massaged and rubbed against the tight ring of muscles. However, it felt strangely okay, and _Iishraq_ felt himself relaxing more and more into the gentle pressure, while their mouths played over each other’s.

_Mastir Alhabib_ smirked into _Iishraq_ ’s lips, and he slowly pressed a single finger in, feeling the tight clench around his finger as he slowly sunk it down to his knuckle. Pulling his lips back, he looked down at the flushed face of the man who was quickly becoming his favorite concubine. It was such a sight and his smirk softened to a smile, as _Iishraq_ looked up at him with a look of confusion. “Are you alright?”

“Yes...It just...it’s strange…” _Iishraq_ admitted before _Mastir Alhabib_ gave a small laugh.

“That’s okay. Let me know if you start feeling uncomfortable.” _Mastir Alhabib_ started to move his finger inside of _Iishraq_ , causing him to shudder and his mouth to open just a little bit. The Sultan could watch the pleasure play against _Iishraq_ ’s face, but he wanted to keep pulling noises from the man. Leaning his mouth down, he kissed along _Iishraq_ ’s chest, and gently wrapped his mouth over one of those pierced nipples, before slipping two fingers into _Iishraq_ ’s tight warmth. He took just a moment to recoat his fingers before he slid them back inside of him.

The moment that mouth closed over his nipple, _Iishraq_ gave a hard moan, his back arching up which allowed the fingers inside of him to pressed against the edge of a bundle of nerves that caused a shock of pleasure to ripple through him. His eyes widened in shock, because he had never felt anything like this before. “What...What was that?”

“Your pleasure center. Feels good doesn’t it?”

 “It...it was intense.”

_Mastir Alhabib_ laughed softly before he leaned down, and whispered in _Iishraq_ ’s ear, “Imagine my cock against that area, with every thrust, and every movement.” He mirrored what he was talking about as much as he could with his fingers. _Iishraq_ couldn’t help the soft whine that left his lips, legs spreading just a little bit more as his hard cock kicked against his stomach.

“Oh...That feels so...good…” He whispered, like he was ultimately unsure what to do. His hand moved down to reach for _Mastir Alhabib_ ’s cock, and stroked him while his back arched up a little bit, giving a moan, his body shaking a little bit.

“Go ahead. When you’re ready _Iishraq_ , don’t hold it back from me. I want to hear you, I want to watch you come apart.” _Mastir Alhabib_ ordered gently. _Iishraq_ ’s other hand moved down and took his own cock in hand, biting his lip as his eyes drifted shut, moving himself down on those fingers, before stroking himself, showing _Mastir Alhabib_ the pure ecstasy on his face.

There wasn’t much left on _Iishraq_ ’s ability to hold back, and the concubine gave a shuddering groan as he came, the spray of his own hot load against his stomach was startling. _Mastir Alhabib_ smirked, and pulled his fingers out. “Do you want my cock inside of you _Iishraq_?”

The blonde opened bleary blue eyes, and swallowed hard. “Soon? I’m...I’m not ready yet…”

“That’s okay _Iishraq_. Come on, finish me off.” The Sultan moved and straddled over _Iishraq_ ’s chest, his cock out and leaking for _Iishraq_ ’s attention. Without hesitation, the blonde moved up and wrapped those lips around the head of his cock, giving a gentle suck, before his hands moved up and stroked over the man’s thighs, moaning a little bit at the taste on his tongue. Pulling out a few of the new tricks _Eankbut_ had told and taught him about, _Mastir Alhabib_ groaned threading his hand through those blonde strands, and gave gentle shallow thrusts into his mouth.

  
It didn’t take long for _Mastir Alhabib_ to join the man in post orgasm bliss, filling his mouth, and watching him swallow it down, licking his lips to get it all. _Mastir Alhabib_ shifted down to lay next to _Iishraq_ , holding him close to his body, and running a hand down his back. It was soon going to be a fact that _Iishraq_ was the _Gözde_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iishraq - Sunshine (Jack)  
> Malak - Angel (Angela)  
> Raei albaqar - Cowboy (Jesse)  
> Mastir Alhabib - Beloved master (Gabriel)  
> Ainsijam - harmony (Zenyatta)  
> Musiqi - Musician (Lucio)  
> Eankbut - Spider (Amelie)  
> Tanin - Dragon (Hanzo)  
> Esfwr - Sparrow (Genji)  
> Tanazir - Symmetry (Satya)  
> Jalid - Ice (Mei)


	8. 'akhiraan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finally gets what he wants, and Jack couldn't be happier. 
> 
> Chapter Translation: 'akhiraan - Finally
> 
> NOTES:
> 
> I did a little change in writing style. I'll be using their names when I write them, but when they're talking about each other, it will be the Arabic name. In addition to this it's been brought to my attention that there were racist overtones in previous chapters that were unintentional. Moving forward I'm more aware of what descriptors I use, and to avoid certain ones.
> 
> And the final note: This is a Harlequin Romance style fic. Which means this is NOT how Harems work, the reactions, while in Character, are probably not how things would actually work. This fic deals with, and in, Sexual Slavery. It's a heavy part of the trope of the Harem Trope. I've done a lot of research to keep them close, but in the end, this is fiction.

Jack worked hard at his dance routine while he was waiting for the Sultan to call for him again, which was nearly twice a week now. Satya was working with him as well, and Amelie always a constant presence as they all practiced a routine together. After all Mccree has told everyone he was organizing a party for Gabriel on the occasion of his birthday.

 

Jack didn’t have much fat on him when he had joined the Harem, and with all the dancing he was doing, what little he had had, disappeared to keep him lean and suitable. Good Lord he was getting nervous as the day for the party arrived and knew that the prize for this competition Mccree put forward was the chance to spend the whole night with Gabriel. And god he wanted that prize so badly.

 

Dressed in gold silk, shimmering gold lace, and bronze discs, he moved with Satya and Amelie towards the large community room where Gabriel was waiting for them. All of the Harem turned out for this event to enjoy the competition and to compete for Gabriel’s attention. They could perform as a group or solo and the two he had worked with were ready to go.

 

He was sitting with Amelie and Satya while everyone enjoyed dinner together, and chatted idly about things. Gabriel held conversations with all of his concubines, his favourites all vying for his undivided attention. Dinner was a loud and boisterous affair, until _Raei albaqar_ stood up and held a piece of paper up, displaying the order everyone was to go in for the presentation for Gabriel. As everyone stepped up to do their present for Gabriel, Jack was a little ball of anxious nervousness. What if Gabriel didn’t like it? What if he didn’t win?

 

When it was his, Amelie’s, and Satya’s turn, he shifted up onto his feet, and approached the front with his partners. Together, they shifted and turned, undulating together. They moved in nearly perfect synchronization, and with every shift and turn they were cheered on by everyone else. But they only had eyes for Gabriel, and his attention. Which he was giving, quite avidly despite having an arm around Mccree while it was all going on. The dance went well, the trio well satisfied with how it had gone.

 

The rest of competition went well, and everyone was chattering amongst themselves when McCree got up to tell his story. Silence fell over the room as Mccree wove his story of grand knights and damsels. It was a beautiful story, and once he was done, everyone clapped and cheered for it. The man smirked, so sure that he was going to get chosen for that nice. But all eyes turned towards Gabriel as he sipped on his water. He gave a small hum, looking at all his concubines that had tried so hard for his birthday.

 

“ _Raei albaqar_ , thank you for all of this. You did a wonderful job organizing all of this.” He could see McCree getting all excited for his prize. “However. The one that I choose, is _Iishraq_.” He could see the surprise on everyone’s face, but everyone was smiling except for McCree who was looking upset.

 

Jack smiled widely and stayed where he was as everyone made their goodbyes to Gabriel and gave him a few kisses in hopes that he would change his mind, but he didn’t, and Jack was more than nervous now that he had won then he had been before. He stood and followed Gabriel back to his room, where he was gently pulled towards the bed, and the man’s arms. He shifted closer, almost dancing towards him as Gabriel’s hands settled on his hips.

 

“I...I…” Now, faced with his decision, Jack couldn’t get the words past his lips to tell Gabriel what he felt.  

 

Gabriel leaned forward and kissed him softly. “You what _Iishraq_?” He whispered, holding his hips against his.

 

“I want you...that is to say...I want...I….” Jack’s face was red and he leaned it against Gabriel’s shoulder, unable to get the words out. Despite all the time here, and being confronted with the sexual activities that transpired, Jack still felt awkward and mildly uncomfortable voicing his sexual wants. Gabriel chuckled softly and pulled Jack down onto the bed, and kissed his chest, moving his vest out of the way.

 

“Are you trying to tell me you’re ready _Iishraq_?” His voice was like the silks he wore; smooth and soft.

 

“Y-yes.” Jack whispered back, hiding his face from Gabriel’s eyes.

 

Gabriel slowly pulled Jack’s hands away from his face, and smiled down at him, kissing him soft and slow. “I am so honoured _Iishraq_. Now, let me see your face. You’re so handsome.” His hands were slow and he slowly stripped Jack of his clothes, his mouth moving over his skin, nipping, sucking and touching all over his partner.

 

Jack groaned softly, his hands moving to remove Gabriel’s headdress, his own vest. He wanted everything he could get, he wanted as much skin on skin contact as their bodies would allow. The sultan leaned forward and pressed Jack back against the sheets, slowly spreading his legs, and fitting himself between them. His hands moved Jack’s legs up to his hips, wrapping his legs around him.

 

“Relax _Iishraq_. We’ve been working up to this. It’s okay.” He said gently, hands ghostly up his chest. His time here and bronzed his skin just the faintest of amounts, and it looked so good on him. Leaning forward, Gabriel kissed him softly and slowly. This was everything Jack had been working towards. He kissed Gabriel back, hands roaming over his back and sides.

 

The Sultan’s hands moved down to Jack’s pants, letting his concubine free of his pants. The silk and satin slid off his hips easily, and were almost carelessly tossed aside. There was a small pot of oil to his right, and he dipped his fingers in, gently pressing against Jack’s hole while he kissed him, and pinned him to the bed. His concubine gave a soft moan as he was slowly stretched open. “ _Mastir Alhabib_ …” Jack moaned softly, arching up into him. He gave a soft keen of pleasure, before his hands reached down between them, boldly stroking his shaft through his pants, and working the man into hardness.

 

They had been working up to this for months. Jack was still floored at how patient Gabriel was at every turn. It was more than he could have asked for, and certainly more than he had wished for. He could feel how interested Gabriel was, and he knew that he was taking his time to enjoy this. This was what Gabriel had wanted for so long. Shuddering a little bit, Jack kissed Gabriel back, mouth opening under his insistent tongue. Things were heating up between them, and Jack shuddered a little bit, pressing his piercings up against Gabriel’s chest.

 

Pulling back from the kiss, Gabriel smiled down at the flushed Jack, rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone. “Look at you, you look so handsome for me. Last chance to say no. I will not judge you for changing your mind.”

 

Jack took just a second before a smile split his face. “Please _Mastir Alhabib._ I want you. I’m ready.”

 

Gabriel smiled softly before he leaned back down to kiss Jack, pulling his own pants off, and they finally were skin to skin, as Jack had been wanting. He was desperate for the contact. Gabriel wrapped his hand around both their cocks, lubricating both of them, as Jack moaned underneath him. He hadn’t felt pleasure like this in weeks. He shuddered, hips jerking up into his hand. “ _Mastir Alhabib…”_ He whispered, before his mouth was dominated soft and slow.

 

Once properly lubed up for Jack, Gabriel shifted to press the head of his cock against that ready hole. Pulling back from the kiss, Gabriel shifted him gently, before drawing his breath in. “Don’t forget to breathe. This can be...intense.” Slowly, Gabriel slid forward, entering Jack with a small groan. “Mmmm that’s it _Iishraq_. So good…”

 

Jack was consumed by the pleasure that pervaded his senses. Eyes fluttered closed, his hands gripped around Gabriel’s wrists, to ground himself. He felt so full, and it was a strange feeling. His mouth hung open and he tried to remember how to breathe. But it wasn’t something he could think of when he was bombarded with sensations. He heard the soft chuckle, and felt Gabriel’s hands moved up his sides and chest.

 

“Breathe _Iishraq_. You need to breathe.” Gabriel stopped moving, letting Jack get used to the sensation, and remember how to breathe. Once his partner was focused properly, Gabriel continued to move, watching the flushed look on his partner’s face. He let the smile play against his lips, and in one shift was seated deeply inside of Jack.

 

Jack groaned softly and shuddered as he felt Gabriel slide so deeply inside of him. His breath seemed to be robbed from him, full with so much pleasure and passion for the man inside of him. But Gabriel waited until he started to move, just to feel him shift inside of him, before he moved his hands down to his hips and started to pull back. Jack gave a noise of disappointed desire, blue eyes opening to look up at those warm chocolate ones.

 

The smile on Gabriel’s face could power the sun, Jack was sure. He just looked so....happy. He drew a breath in, only to lose it as Gabriel thrusted into him. “ _Mastir...Alhabib…._ ” He moaned out as Gabriel kept thrusting. His hands moved up to Gabriel’s shoulders and pulled him down, kissing him as he was shifted for a deeper penetration. He moaned loudly into the kiss. Gabriel was happy to hear that, and started to thrust properly.

 

Jack moaned as he was fucked deeply. His head tilted back, and Gabriel moved his mouth down to his neck, gently biting and sucking on his skin, making that skin with his ownership. They both knew that Jack was never leaving, but still...the mark was nice. Jack would look at it when he woke up, and gently touch it to receive a slight tingle thinking about what had transpired the night before. But right at this moment, he was so enveloped in Gabriel, and what he was doing to him, he couldn’t help but moan and shake underneath him.

 

Gabriel was thrusting into him, and Jack was loving it. He shifted and moved, Gabriel hitting his pleasure spot over and over. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, making unintelligible noises that he was so very close to the edge. The Sultan slowed down just a little bit, wrapping a hand around his partner’s cock, and stroking him slowly.

 

“Cum for me _Iishraq_. Show me how much I please you.” Gabriel commanded as he resumed his thrusting. Jack moaned as he was fucked so deeply, eyes rolling back and body shuddering as he came. He clenched around those thrusts, and heard Gabriel groaning over him as he chased his own orgasm, both hands gripping his hips tightly as he fucked into his concubine. Jack gave a noise of overstimulation as he felt that hot seed pour into him. He was panting as he lay there, staring up at the vaulted goldish ceilings.

 

Gabriel entered his vision, smiling down at him. “Come back to me _Iishraq,_ come on darling.” He said softly, cupping his cheek gently. His thumb was callused, but he was gentle with it, as he stroked over his cheekbone. “How do you feel?”

 

“Warm...sated...H-...happy.” Jack whispered the last word before he was kissed soft and slow.

 

“I’m glad to hear that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iishraq - Sunshine (Jack)  
> Malak - Angel (Angela)  
> Raei albaqar - Cowboy (Jesse)  
> Mastir Alhabib - Beloved master (Gabriel)  
> Ainsijam - harmony (Zenyatta)  
> Musiqi - Musician (Lucio)  
> Eankbut - Spider (Amelie)  
> Tanin - Dragon (Hanzo)  
> Esfwr - Sparrow (Genji)  
> Tanazir - Symmetry (Satya)  
> Gözde (the Favorite)


	9. Summation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End

In basic summary of what would have happened: 

 

Jesse would have proceeded to try and embarrass Jack in hopes to get his station back. It would have been multiple attempts, stealing his jewelry, letting the seams out of his clothes, and more.

He would have poisoned Jack, hoping to get him out of the way as a last resort.

Jack would have been kidnapped, with Gabriel frantic to get him back, with Jesse being blamed, but it wouldn't have been Jesse's fault.

It would have ended relatively happily, with everyone coming to terms with their situations.

 

My ending notes as an author to my readers: I can take criticism. I've adjusted my writing to suit better writing styles. If you want to bring things to my attention, I appreciate it. However, by that token, I would also like my readers to take a little time to think about things, read my notes. Specifically when it came to this fic: Gabriel was born Arabic, it was set in Arabia, it was a Harem centered fic, and it was to be written as a Harelquin romance. Yes, I recognise that the theme is rascist. Yes I realise it was sexual slavery. I was choosing to write it anyway, because people were enjoying the journey. One man's journey into accepting his situation and making the best of it, and the other side of the coin which would have been the other man wanting to keep him close. 

However, due to a lack of motivation, and some irl motiviations, this fic is now done. For those coming afterwards, I hope you enjoy it as a fic meant just to be a romance in spite of their situation, and for those that were following it from the beginning, I'm sorry I didn't get to finish it. 


End file.
